


Portgas D. Ace & Aroace!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, aroace, narcissistic douche alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [First of all: Found your Blog last night and now its my forking fav Blog. Second: If its not too much to ask: Could you do a scenario for Marco, Ace or Thatch protecting their female best friend? Something like, she’s aroace and there is that guy she was just friendly with and now he wouldnt leave her alone about how ‘she led him on’ and he gets handsy? Third: Sorry for eventual mistakes here. German Fan here. Love you!]





	Portgas D. Ace & Aroace!Reader

“Oh yeah, I really love the city. Especially at night, it’s gorgeous,” she said, munching on the straw of her drink and trying to ignore the tingly feeling on her neck - the courtesy of Ace’s persistent stare, reaching her from the other corner of the room and not wavering for even a second since the conversation she was trying to hold started. 

The man seemed nice. Sitting next to her by the bar, he clutched into his glass of water like a child in kindergarten, which she found cute. 

“I might need some good company for that, though,” he smiled. 

“Should I assume you’re talking about me?” 

He laughed a little and raised a taunting eyebrow. “Maybe.” 

She noticed with the corner of her eye that Ace, who at this point was more of a goofball than he was an actual human being, still haven’t given up on his judging stare on both of them. She fought an urge to roll her eyes at him. They were just talking, after all. 

“Well, I’d love to go, but it’s getting a bit late and I have work tomorrow. Rain check?” 

“Um, sure.”

As they made their way outside the club, a wave of cold air hit her from the side, causing her to shiver. The sky already managed to turn dark, contrasting with the sharp glow of the city lamps. 

“You seem cold. Do you want my jacket?” the man asked, a tint of worry in his voice. 

“No, thanks. I’m gonna catch a bus in a minute, I’ll warm up inside.” 

They walked down the busy street in silence. There were a lot of people out at that hour, either already going home or only now looking for a pub to spend their night in. A mix of drunken laughter and the buzz of traffic filled the night air. 

“Hey,” he started, suddenly stopping at the corner of the street. “I was actually wondering-” 

His eyes looked away from her face as he rubbed the back of his neck, a shy smirk on his lips. 

“Yes?” she smiled back. 

“Are you as attracted to me as I am to you right now?” he finally muttered, coming closer and tilting his head to the side. “Cause, _God_, you’re so hot.” 

“Oh?” She blinked twice, mouth hanging open in surprise. “Oh, well. I don’t- I don’t actually-” 

Her nervous sentence was interrupted by the sudden press of his cold lips against hers. For a second, her body was simply too stunned to react in any way, but when the man’s tongue rubbed along her lower lip she finally snapped back into control and pushed him away. 

“What are you-” 

He pressed himself against her once again, this time more firmly.

“C’mon. I know you want it,” he whispered against her lips, diving into another harsh kiss. Her heart skipped a beat when his hands wrapped around her waist, only to shamelessly drop down to squeeze her butt. 

That was the last impulse she needed to double her protests. With her hands on his chest, she tried to push him away, but he didn’t let go this time. Instead, his arms only strengthened their grip around her, causing a wave of panic to flow through her entire body. 

“Stop that,” she tried to say, but he silenced her with another kiss. His hands were now everywhere - roaming and rubbing all over her in a filthy manner, leaving her on the verge of tears. 

Just as she was about to scream for help, a sudden force pulled the man away from her. Her breath got stuck in her throat from fear, but it was nothing compared to the wave of relief that appeared when she saw a familiar face.

“Seems like you’ve got a hearing problem, buddy,” Ace spat, his voice grim and full of contempt. “She’s got better interests than some jerk sticking his tongue down her throat, for God’s sake.” 

The guy seemed unbothered, however, fixing his jacket that was left a little bit _crumpled _by Ace’s recent treatment. 

“She was totally flirting with me, dude. You would have done the same, if you were me.” 

“I wouldn’t wanna be you, like, _ever_.” Ace sent him a lethal stare. “Now get lost.” 

“That line about seeing the city at night? You practically asked me on a date!” The man came closer once more, causing another burst of anxiety to reach her heart. 

“I was just trying to be nice,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her protectively. 

“You heard her, so kindly _fuck off_ now, will ya?” Ace grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed back again. 

This time it seemed to achieve the desired effect, since the man just scoffed with contempt and walked away, muttering curses under his breath. 

“Not everyone wants to bang you!” Ace yelled after him, pulling a zipper of his coat all the way up to his neck at the same time. “You’re not that hot anyway!” 

“Ace,” she scoffed and looked after the man, in case he changed his mind and decided to get into a fight. Thankfully, he disappeared somewhere on the street already. “Don’t push it.” 

“You gotta call out all those douches. They need to hear the truth.” He smiled devilishly and puffed out a breath on his palms to warm them up. 

Her giggle was forced and almost inaudible, but it allowed her to let go of the tension. 

“I don’t even want to think what could have happened if you didn’t come,” she murmured, looking up at him. The feeling of relief was replaced by one of realization, causing hot tears to start dwelling in her eyes. “It was close-”

“It’s okay now,” Ace smiled again. He looked like he wanted to hug her, but he kept his distance, which made her even more thankful. “That’s why you should take uncle Ace whenever you want to hang out. Guaranteed protection. No complaints. No refunds needed.” 

“Thank you.“ She giggled again, this time with more honesty. 

A particularly cold blow of the wind caused Ace to shiver. 

“Well then, let’s get out of here before we freeze our butts off and our teeth fall out from all the clattering.” 

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
